livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback-A-Rooney
Flashback-A-Rooney is the eighteenth episode in season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on May 4, 2014 and received 1.8 million total viewers. Overview Maddie is anxiously awaiting the arrival of a letter from the Junior Olympics that will tell her if she's been invited to try out for the basketball team. Episode Summary The episode begins with Liv doing some yoga exercises and Maddie anxiously awaiting for the arrival of the letter from the Junior Olympics that will tell her if she's been invited to try out for the basketball team. In Maddie's confessional, she explains how important the Junior Olympics are for her, and how she can travel the world and play basketball for her country, and for her that is the "biggest deal ever"; while in Liv's confession Liv says doesn't want Maddie to leave, because she just got home and wants to spend more time with her sister. Liv wishes Maddie good luck and says she hopes Maddie gets to do her "basketball audition". Then Joey comes in the house and tells Maddie there was a letter for her on the porch. Maddie gets really stressed and nervous and wants to open it, but it's too frustrating for her. But she opened it anyways, and it appears it was only a joke letter from Joey. In the letter, there was a dirty sock, and Joey wrote "You have been pranked by Joey" on it. After that Joey starts laughing and saying "Booyah!"; but then he becomes afraid of Maddie which madly looks at him. Joey ran upstairs while Maddie and Liv were staying there speechless. Diggie and Parker are in the Rooneys' backyard playing basketball. Diggie beat Parker which made him want to leave, this and the fact that basketball doesn't seem "fun" for him. But Diggie just wanted to do something so he can keep his mind off Maddie and the Junior Olympics; he doesn't want her to leave but still supports her. So, Diggie asked Parker to play one more game. Parker told him to play with Joey because he is not leaving for his pottery class for a little while. Then Diggie said Joey told him he's meeting with his "Zombie Appreciation Society". They both begin to suspect Joey of lying to them, but they're still wondering why would he lie about doing either of those things unless he's doing something even more pathetic. Diggie and Parker then try to figure out what Joey's hiding. The Parker said that the last time Joey had a secret, he woke up with 64 white mice in his bed. Diggie comes to Maddie's locker at Ridgewood High and asked her if she got the letter from the Junior Olympics people. Maddie said no, then she became very nervous when talking to Diggie about it. Diggie tried not to make Maddie mad, nor upset, and he said he wants what she wants, exactly as much as she wants it. Then Pete came in and asked Maddie the same thing about the letter. Maddie becomes nervous again and said that "if one more person...", but got cut by Karen when she came in with a bunch of balloons waning to ask her about the letter, before she could finish her sentence. Diggie and Pete carried Karen away before asking Maddie about the letter from the Junior Olympics, so she won't lose her mind once again. Liv is staying on the couch, in the living room with her tablet, and Maddie is still very nervous about the letter and playing with her basketball ball again, which annoyed Liv. Maddie asked Liv if the letter arrived, and Liv said no. Maddie kept bouncing that ball, which annoyed Liv even more and she said she'll check again, even though it's been only 8 minutes since she last checked. She opened the door sarcastically yelling that the mailman is probably right there and he is about to knock the door, but, when she opened the door, the mailman was there and was about to knock. He gave Liv the letter from the Junior Olympics people and then left. Maddie asked if the letter came. Then, Liv had a confessional, in which she said: "Did you see, that moment of hesitation where I almost did the right thing?". Maddie then asked again about the letter, and Liv said it didn't come, trying to hide Maddie the truth about the letter. Again, in Liv's confessional, she said "Well it was brief... but it was there!", referring to the truth about the letter from the Junior Olympics people. Parker is waiting for Diggie in the backyard. Diggie comes, and he is "dressed like a shrub", then Parker said "Dude what are you wearing? We are not following Joey into the jungle.", then Diggie said, "You don't know that.". After that, Parker told Diggie his plan; he said he installed a GPS tracking app on Joey's cellphone. And then he said "Would you believe his password is '1234'? What a munch."; then Diggie not wanting to look stupid because his password is '1234' too, he asked Parker if he knows how to change his password on his phone. Joey went to Ridgewood High in the nighttime, and Parker and Diggie followed him to find out his secret. Parker and Diggie then enter the school and try to figure out why would Joey sneak out to come back to school. Parker thought he was secretly a superhero, but Diggie told him he is not a superhero, and Parker became embarrassed that he brought that up. They heard someone coming, it was the janitor, and before he could see them, Diggie and Parker hid. After the janitor left, Diggie and Parker went looking for Joey and they found him in the gym with some of his friends, drumming. They were impressed and clapped. Joey asked them what were they doing there, and Parker said they are "superheroes that is their Batcave". In Liv's confessional, she talks about how she didn't want to open Maddie's letter, but she was struggling for hours about what to do with it. But in the end, she decided there was only one right thing to do; hide it long enough for Maddie to miss the tryouts, so she won't leave. Then she said that she hid it in the toilet tank, but it turns out that wasn't a good choice, because when she got it out of there, the letter got all wet and Liv was scared. Liv was in her room drying the letter with her hairdryer. Karen then knocked on the door and asked if she can come in. Liv was really stressed and was trying to hide the letter. She hid it under the picture she and Maddie made when they were children. Karen asked her if everything's okay, and Liv, nervously, said yes. Then Karen started talking about how Maddie is still anxiously waiting for that letter, and that the Junior Olympics people are making her wait too long, which made Liv become more nervous, and she started to feel really bad for hiding the letter. Next, Karen started to tell Liv how they felt when she left for Hollywood, and then the flashback starts. In the flashback, set five years ago, in the Rooney House, Liv was about to leave for Hollywood. Karen was in the living room with Liv's luggage, then Maddie came in and excitedly told Karen that they played basketball at recess and she was better than everyone else. She then yells "Bam!!" while Karen replies "What??" every time. Maddie then states that she likes it, then says her signature "Bam, What?!" for the first time. Liv comes downstairs and says she had the idea to sing "Sing it Loud" instead of saying it.}} Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Guest Cast *Tate Chapman as 10-year-old Liv *Abby Chapman as 10-year-old Maddie *Gianni Decenzo as 9-year-old Joey *Timothy Granaderos as Mailman *Yonden Trainor as 5-year-old Parker Quotes Trivia *It's revealed Joey is in a drum circle. *This is the first episode to show young versions of the family. *Karen mentioned Liv's full name for the first time. *This is the first episode where confessionals also happen in flashbacks. *The actresses who play the younger versions of the main characters are real twins. *The actor playing younger Parker is Tenzing's actual little brother. *This episode revealed the origin of Maddie's "BAM! What?!" catchphrase, also why Liv always sings "Sing it Loud" and never simply says it. * There is an obscure reference to the short story The Tell-Tale Heart, where Maddie's aggressive bouncing of the basketball echoes like the beating of a heart when Liv is looking at the place where she hid the Junior Olympics letter. *Liv tells Maddie "I hope you break a leg" with regards to Maddie's tryouts for Junior Olympics. This is foreshadowing Maddie's knee injury that happens in the Season 1 finale; that prevents her from going into Junior Olympics. Goofs *In the flashback, set five years ago, eleven-year-old Maddie is clearly taller than ten-year-old Liv. Yet in Move-A-Rooney, Liv claimed she's always been taller than Maddie, even when they were children. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2014